1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a technology of processing an image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for processing an image with a hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a three-dimensional (3D) display, images with various viewpoints may be generated from an input image. When images with various viewpoints are generated based on a limited input image, the generated images may include a region in which information is not included. The region may be called or referred to as an “occlusion region.” For example, the region may correspond to a background region covered by a foreground region in the input image.
Because information on a background region is not included in the generated images, a region in which color values are not determined may be represented as a hole region. Accordingly, to provide a user with a natural image, a hole region may be required to be restored.
During restoration of a hole region, a structure characteristic of a background may remain unchanged in a restored hole region, for a natural visual sensitivity to be realized in an image.